


A snowy angel

by SaeranLover



Series: A love of winter [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based on Jumin's end for the Christmas DLC, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Jumin isn't just bondage and daddy kinks.txt, Kissing, Soon to build up to some minor sexual content; but not for a while, The sex is in chapter 9 for all you sinners, There are thoughts of sex though..., Though Jumin is a tease. Definitely a tease., sexual contact, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: After the Christmas donation event, Jumin makes you return with him to his penthouse because of the time. The thing is, both of you didn't want you to return to Rika's apartment, and the weather didn't let you anyway.





	1. The first night

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Jumin's end for the Christmas DLC... Almost as much as Saeran's. So, I decided to write this last night.
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone.

You weren’t actively participating in the chatroom, but judging by the look on his face… He was having fun. And no doubt it was because of your presence here, rather than at Rika’s apartment… Still, it had been quite shocking when Jumin Han, one of the most yearned for billionaires by men and women alike, had decided to _hug_ you, before _taking you to his penthouse, rather than sending you home._

What’s the bet that he was rubbing that in Zen’s face right now? It seemed rather likely…

You yawned, and rested your head on the arm of the sofa which was set out. A few moments later, you felt something warm and fluffy settle just on your lap. It was Elizabeth the 3rd… She seemed to have already taken a liking to you, considering that she was making a few very loud, satisfied purrs as you ran your hand down her back for a moment.

Not long after that, you noticed Jumin place his phone down on the coffee table in the room, before he went and sat down beside you. “She likes you… This is a good sign, not often does Elizabeth get along with people she does not know so quickly.” He went and stroked Elizabeth’s head after that, before sighing as he glanced over to you. “I suppose that the same happened for me too. You were a stranger a mere few weeks ago, yet I felt a… instant connection between us. A connection which helps me to untangle all of these threads in my head, and help me see things in a much clearer and brighter light…”

You quietly laughed at Jumin’s ramblings, before sitting up and allowing Elizabeth to jump down to the ground. “I feel cold… Do you have anything warm which I can-!” Suddenly, his arms were around you.

“Is this warm enough, my love?”

“I- I-!” You started stammering, before realising what Jumin had just called you. _His… love?_ And on top of stammering, you were now blushing. “Y- Yes, it’s really nice and warm… B- But we can’t stay like this all night…”

“Well, I suppose if we lay down in my bed, conditions would be even warmer, and allow us to embrace until the break of dawn…” His head nestled into the crook of your neck then, pulling you even closer into the gentle warmth which he possessed. “I promise – I will do nothing to you which you are unwilling, and do my best to keep you warm this cold Christmas night…”

 

 

You were like an angel in his arms once you had fell asleep beside him in his bed… Your scarf was neatly folded and placed on a bedside table, and the rest of your outfit had been placed somewhere else so that it could be cleaned in the morning. Jumin had permitted you to wear one of his shirts to use as nightwear, and he almost fainted at the sight… He so desperately wanted to take you there and then, but knew that he didn’t wish to scare you off… Relationships took time, and already he had rushed into confessing his love for you. God, he did not want to end up like his father by rushing even more of his bond with you.

One thing had got to Jumin more than seeing you wearing his clothes though… The shine in your eyes as he kept hold of you up until the moment you fell asleep was what made his untouchable heart melt. There was an innocence to it, and a purity which he felt too afraid to touch and was fearful that he would harm.

It was seeing your sheer amount of beauty which made him eventually fall asleep, holding you tight in his arms. You were a princess which he needed to protect, and he would keep you safe for as long as he would live.

 

 

‘ _Unknown woman by C &R director’s side! A kindling romance, or following his father’s footsteps?!’_

_‘Jumin Han now taken?! Exclusive from C &R donation event!’_

You groaned come the morning, and turned your phone on and noticed some articles which Yoosung had sent you over a text. Already there were articles about you and Jumin? God, you’d only met in person the first time yesterday! With a quiet sigh, you ended up turning your phone off, before lying on your side to face Jumin.

He was still asleep, and there was a smile on his face as his chest slowly rose and fell as he gently breathed. Slowly, you reached forward and pushed a few strands of his hair away from his eyes. _His hair was soft… He probably could afford the best products to keep it like that, and the best hairdressers too…_ For a brief moment, you then started running your fingers through his hair.

Soon enough, his hand then moved up to yours, and brought it close to his chest. “Ah… Good morning…” Your eyes then met with his half-lidded ones, and he smiled at you. “It felt so strange waking up to have somebody by my side, but this was the most comfortable night of sleep I have had in a while, so I can’t say that I dislike it in the slightest…” Before you knew it, he had pulled you close to his body and had you in a surprisingly warm embrace. “It is a shame that I have to let you return to Rika’s apartment today… I would have liked your company for longer.”

_Oh… You had forgotten about that._

Jumin then noticed the slight hint of worry in your face after he mentioned your return, so he then rested his chin on the top of your head and started stroking your back gently. You almost found yourself falling asleep once more, you felt so comfortable staying as you were. “Jumin…” Whispering his name was enough to make him bring his hand to a stop, and he gave you a worried look. “What if… you spoke to V and Seven, and asked if I could stay here…? The only reason I had to stay at Rika’s apartment was a matter of security, but… It’s even safer for me here, isn’t it?”

Suddenly, you heard Jumin’s phone go off from nearby, so whilst he kept one arm around you, he took hold of the device. A deep frown formed on his face then. “Zen seems to know what we are discussing. He’s shouting at me to not consider keeping you here anyway, and to send you back right now…”

“You… were... thinking of…?”

“Why not? I see no harm in keeping you here for any longer, the donation event has pushed the RFA party back a good few months, so you do have some time.”

After that, it was your phone’s turn to go off with a text notification. As with Jumin, the sender was Zen.

> _"Make sure that you get back to the apartment as soon as possible, okay? And you’d better send photos to show that you are safe!"_

“Hmm… He wants photographs showing that you are safe…” You could already see Jumin hatching up some sort of plan in the back of his head. “Pass me your phone, princess…” Not knowing what he was up to, you handed your phone over to him. You assumed that he would just be taking a simple photo of you, but moments later, you realised that wasn’t going to be the case. “Put your arms around me… And move your hair to behind your back.”

“I… okay then…” So, you ended up hugging Jumin, after repositioning your behind you so that it was fanned out across the pillow your head was resting on. The cold air got to your neck because of that.

Jumin then smiled at you, and moved his free arm underneath you and pulled you close to him. “I am in the mood to tease Zen… You don’t mind that, do you?”

“No… I don’t mind…” You actually found it quite funny, helping Jumin with his joking about.

“Good… Then please, may I kiss your neck?”

You felt your face heat up, but still… You nodded. The reminder of how soft Jumin’s hair was made you end up giggling quietly as it ended up brushing against your jaw. When he finally did kiss your neck, you heard the camera shutter from your phone go off.

He’d taken a photo of himself.

Kissing your neck.

_And he was going to send that to Zen._

A few moments later, he ended up with quite a smug grin on his face as he pulled away from you, and asked for you to open the RFA messenger on your phone as he handed it back over to you.

So… You did as he said.

_He wasn’t just sending it to Zen._

_He was going to make you send it to the entire RFA!_

“Let me write something in quickly…” he whispered, taking your phone back off you.

 

> MC: Hello, this is Jumin. I am just using her phone for a moment.
> 
> Jaehee: Mr Han?
> 
> MC: Yes.
> 
> MC: Zen, you asked for a photo showing that she was safe, yes?
> 
> Zen: Yeah… I did.
> 
> 707: Oh my god
> 
> 707: what is Jumin doing lol
> 
> MC: Well, here you go…

 

He posted the photo then, and moments later, you could hear the messenger erupting. Even though the image was blurry, it was very obvious that he was at your throat, and that you were both in the same bed whilst you were wearing his shirt.

“Now that I have done that… I have no need to go to the office today, so how about we make some plans on how to spend our day?”


	2. A hot bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Rika's apartment and the C&R building being snowed in reaches both you and Jumin.  
> Jumin decides to do some things for you...

“What do you mean by ‘that area of the city is currently inaccessible’, V?” You were sat huddled under blankets as Jumin spoke to the RFA leader down the phone. “As in… _completely_ snowed in? Wouldn’t that mean that the C&R building is impossible to get into also, because if the apartment is in that same general area… I understand. Right. So until the snow is cleared, she is free to reside in my penthouse. I am actually quite happy because of that… I promise, I’ll look after her, and keep her protected… Yes, goodbye, V… See you later.”

As soon as Jumin pressed to end the call, he gave you a glance which seemed almost excited. You were getting to stay here with him and Elizabeth?

“Come with me… I might as well show you around the penthouse, if you are set to reside here for the foreseeable future,” he began, before his arm positioned itself around your waist. “By the way, did you hear? Much of the city is snowed in, but according to V, it is worst around the building with Rika’s apartment, and also near the C&R building. If the C&R building ends up having the nearby snow cleared, I shall be required to attend work, but for the time being, it means that we have a lot of free time to spend together.” He then turned you to face him, and leaned forward.

When his lips touched yours, your eyes widened, but soon enough, you felt yourself melting into the kiss. Your arms ventured over his chest, whilst his hands stroked the small of your back. You could feel your head filling up with so many inappropriate ideas as he continued the kiss, like wondering what more could happen if he continued the kiss… Would he take you to his room, shed the two of you of your clothes before coming down on you and taking you as his own, with his lips against your body, your legs about his hips, and-

_God. Jumin Han had actually kissed you properly this time._

“Are you okay?” You noticed Jumin staring at you, with his icy grey eyes looking all over your body. “You have a temperature… I hope that you are not falling ill…” He muttered as his hand pressed against your forehead. “Hmm… You seem to be quite sweaty too… You should have a bath. Would you appreciate it if I requested for your clothes from yesterday to be cleaned and dried, and we bathe together whilst we wait?”

Your eyes widened, and your silly fantasies grew worse in your head.

‘ _Don’t do this to me Jumin… Don’t, please don’t make me feel like this now…’_

“Hmm… Is something the matter, princess?”

“A- Ah, no, Jumin… L- Let’s go and run that bath…”

 

 

His hands were gentle as they slowly ran through your hair, rubbing the shampoo into your scalp as he sat on a stool beside the bath. Honestly though, it was more the size of a hot tub than a bath…

“Have I ever mentioned that I love your hair, my love?” He whispered, before he took some of the damp strands into his hand, and brought it close to his nose. “And I believe that I made the wonderful choice of shampoo for you too… Jasmine has such a wonderful smell, and it is calming to the nerves.” He then returned to massaging your head, before he then rolled up his sleeves and started cupping water in his hands. The feeling of soapy water pouring down your back was enough to make you give off a quiet sigh of relief.

“How likely is it that you think Zen is doing his best to make his way over here now to make me leave, Jumin?”

“Very, unless he is snowed into his home. But let’s forget about him, I am wanting to treat you to a relaxing bath at the moment, and Zen is not the sort of thing you need in your mind.” He then stopped pouring water onto your hair, and…

Oh god.

He was unbuttoning his shirt.

“J- Jumin, what are you-!”

“The water is soaking my shirt, and the cotton which it was created from is very delicate, and I simply cannot keep it on whilst washing you. Give me one moment.” You had to turn away as he pulled his shirt off and moved it elsewhere then, and you felt much less tense when he resumed washing your hair.

Soon enough, he had finished with that, and moved on to washing the rest of your body. You bit your lip when his hands moved to your back, but the way in which his fingers rubbed the soap into your back made you start slouching almost. For that matter, you ended up falling asleep at his touch.

When you woke up, you realised that there was now a towel wrapped around your body, preserving your modesty _thank God_ as your head rested in Jumin’s lap on his bed. There were also blankets, but the softness of the towel is what you could only really think about. “Good afternoon… You fell asleep in the bath, so I had no choice but to carry you to bed before you drowned. Unfortunately, your clothes are still being washed so I cannot allow you to get changed yet… I did not want to see your body for longer than necessary without your permission, so the towel was the best which I could do.” Well, at least he was honest and kind with what he had done… Other people would have taken advantage at the sight of a bare woman asleep.

Jumin wasn’t that sort of person.

“It’s cold…”

“I know, it is, isn’t it?” Jumin whispered to you as you sat up, and began to rest against his chest. “I want to keep you warm, and hold you in my arms until our final days when we are old and grey…”

 

 

Jumin loved spending this precious time with you, but the thought of treating you made his chest fill up with excitement. He had requested that his staff take note of your clothes measurements from your outfit which was being washed, before he personally called a jeweller and inquired on how much it would cost for an engraved diamond engagement ring to be crafted for that evening and delivered to his penthouse.

Just the day before, he had vowed not to go fast in his desire to love you. He found out that morning whilst you were eating breakfast that there were already articles about the two of you which his father had read… His father wanted to meet you both at the penthouse for a meal that evening. And he knew what his father was like… Unless a woman was taken, he would try to flirt.

He did _not_ want his father trying to take you away from him, especially considering the age differences…

Jumin could not deny that his heart fluttered for the day in which he could call you Mrs Han though. For that matter, he desired many things with you. A deeply loving and private personal life… An open and affectionate public life… A bond which could never be broken… And a family. God, did Jumin wish for a family which consisted of more than his father and the many half-siblings which he had such a vague awareness of.

He longed for the day to see a young child sat on the floor of the penthouse, giggling and squealing with such innocence as they played with Elizabeth the 3rd, or possibly even some kittens in a few years’ time…

A text suddenly came through to his phone from one of the security guards just outside the penthouse, and that was when he returned to reality, and knew that he still had you clothed in nothing but a towel in his lap.

> _‘Mr Han, your guest’s clothes are prepared now and there is somebody here to deliver them. Would you like them brought up to the penthouse?’_

You looked up at him in confusion as he started quickly typing a reply out.

> ‘ _Yes, please do that. Have them all lay out within the guest room within the next few minutes, please.’_

“Jumin… Who is texting you?”

“Security… I have had a small gift for you delivered. I shall take you to see it in a minute, my dear…”


	3. Those sorts of thoughts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts which you have, and accidentally lead Jumin into having, are quite... Wild.  
> And definitely not the sort of thoughts you should be having when you were meant to be meeting his father that evening.

“Wow… I love them, Jumin… I…” You ran your hands over the material of the dress which you had put on, before suddenly throwing your arms around him in a tight embrace. “I love you too…” Jumin wrapped his arms around your waist then, before he then rested his chin on your shoulder. You inhaled the light scent which you so closely associated with Jumin from the shirt which he was wearing, before his grasp suddenly tightened, and he span you around, your legs narrowly avoiding hitting the bed within the room. The two of you laughed excitedly for a moment, before Jumin then took a deep breath.

“I need to warn you though…” He stepped back for a moment, and then folded his arms with a loud sigh. “My father has already discovered the articles about us. He is intending to come here tonight, and is intending to meet you,” he then whispered, before pulling you into a gentle hug. “I think that he may be a bit hurt over his recent failed marriage, so don’t let him… _get_ to you, if you understand what I mean…”

“Don’t worry, Jumin… If he tries doing anything to me, I’ll just sit on your lap and kiss you to show that I’m yours~”

His face had turned red in response to that, a surprisingly cute look for _the_ Jumin Han. “Y- You… what?” He stared at you for a moment, before he then let go of you and took hold of your wrist. “You would…” Jumin was highly relieved to see Elizabeth enter the room then, as it distracted his mind from the thoughts of what he wanted to do to you whilst you were sat on his lap. He released your wrist, and then went to stroke his cat as he continued to talk. “Would you appreciate some help in moving your clothes to my closet? I can have some of the staff move it for-!”

“I want you to help me, Jumin~”

 

 

You had no idea how this had happened… It had started as Jumin helping you move your new clothes to his closet (a walk-in one no less!), but when you both had finished, you relocated to the lounge and he put on some music in the background. Now, much to your embarrassment… One of Jumin’s hands were wrapped around your waist, and the other was just under your dress, stroking at the sensitive skin of your thighs.

Your face was a bright red colour, and you were having to bite your lip as you felt the gentle circles leave waves of heat behind on your skin. “I am sorry… My mind has been going crazy since you mentioned sitting on my lap in front of my father; I simply could not hold back the urge to see what your reaction would be to this…” He too seemed to be feeling embarrassed, yet… “Would you like me to stop…?”

“N- No…” You gulped, so desperate for Jumin to give you what you craved since the two of you returned to the penthouse after the donation event yesterday. “M- My mind has been all over the place w- with those sorts of thoughts too…”

Jumin laughed quietly yet deeply when you said that, and it would have been seen as menacing in any other situation. “Oh, really? Well, I believe that has proven Zen wrong in that men are beasts… Women can be too.” His hand moved up a tiny bit more, and his fingers pressed into the material of your underwear, before he made a small tug at them, as though he was preparing to remove them…

Before anything more could happen, Jumin’s phone started going off, and the hand around your waist was removed so that he could check it. A smug grin formed on his face, before his other hand left your leg, and had you whimpering quietly at the sudden lack of contact.

“Be right back, my princess… There is a purchase which I made this morning, and I just need to go and pay for it…” He pressed a kiss to your hair, before he smiled at you. “Let’s continue this after the meal with my father. We should have all night after that… And you can tell me exactly what these thoughts you have been having are.”

_‘Damn it, Jumin…’_

Jumin looked at the ring carefully, before he asked if he could touch it, and make sure that it was fitting to his requests. As soon as he had the permission, he smiled and gave his thanks to the jeweller.

“How much would you like to be given in payment for this wonderful ring? Hmm… Would one million do?” He began thinking to himself, and then he made sure that the ring was secure in his hand. “No, two million. Only the best will do for my love, and I am assured that the ring had had much effort put into it for her. I shall write you a check immediately…”

 

 

When Jumin returned to the lounge with the ring now secured in a box, he felt quite disheartened that you were not to be found. Your phone was gone too, so he placed the ring down on the coffee table before sitting down and taking out his own phone.

> ‘ _Princess, where are you?’_

He had to wait for about a minute before a response came through.

> ‘ _Bathroom.’_

Jumin crossed his legs before stroking his chin as he thought of whether he would send another message.

> ‘ _Hmm… Okay then, princess. Take all the time that you need in there. Come to the closet afterwards though, we both need to find an outfit to wear for when my father visits.’_

He had half an idea on what you may have been up to in the bathroom, but he decided not to dwell on that for too longer. It made him want to go into the bathroom and pin you against a wall before decorating you with kisses and marks which showed that you were his. God, his mind had been completely off-track ever since your sitting on his lap remark…

“Is this what love feels like… Or is this lust?” He muttered, picking up the ring once more, before heading to the location where he said that he was going to meet you. “It is quite amazing that I only experience these thoughts now that I have a wonderful relationship of my own…”

 

 

You were repeatedly tugging at the sleeve of the sweater which you had worn over one of your new dresses, aware that at any minute now, you were going to be meeting Jumin’s father. The two of you were waiting for him inside a small garden which Jumin himself maintained within the penthouse, and you had to admit, it was rather wonderful and calming to _some_ of your nerves.

Of course, Jumin had you held in a gentle embrace from behind you, so that may have helped in calming you down too.

_But why were you still so anxious over meeting his father?_

“Mr Han… Your father is here to see you.” One of the security guards from near the penthouse’s entrance entered the little garden just to pass that message on, and instantly, you tensed up. Jumin nodded to the security guard, before he took you by the shoulders and turned you around.

“Why don’t you go and pour yourself a glass of wine in the lounge? I will be there in a few minutes after I have a quick private discussion with my father, but the wine should calm your nerves before the two of you meet,” he whispered, before pressing a kiss to your lips. “Maybe you could pet Elizabeth the 3rd too, I am sure that she can help you remain calm also.”

So, you went and did as Jumin had suggested when he went to meet his father by the entrance…

The meeting between Jumin and his father started off quite tense, with nothing but a simple greeting shared between them, before there was a moment of awkward silence.

“So… Jumin. I believe that you finally have a woman in your life… Are these rumours true?”

Jumin tugged at the cuff of his suit, before nodding. “Yes, father. I do.” He remained silent for a moment, before he reached into one of his pockets. “I intended to propose tonight, actually.”

“And that is the ring?” His father raised an eyebrow as Jumin slowly opened the case containing the ring which he intended to give you. “It is very beautiful, Jumin. This lady really must have captured your heart if you have gone and purchased such an extravagant ring for her.”

“… Yes. She is wonderful… I love her more than anything. I am sure that you will be wanting to meet her, but she has had to take a moment to calm her nerves. You can meet her soon.”

“Jumin, I wish to tell you something else before I meet this lady though. If you do end up getting married to her… I believe that shall be the right time to allow you to take over C&R from me-“

“Father. I do not wish to talk business tonight… I would prefer to talk about our family, and the future of our family…” After that, Jumin noticed his father’s look soften into a smile as he returned the ring to his pocket. For that matter… His father looked more proud than he ever had done before that point. “Now… I should introduce you to my princess, Father. I’ll take you to her now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I said this on my Unknown/MC story before, but I will say it here too. There isn't going to be any updates for this for a few days now, as I will be leaving town for my birthday with some friends.  
> I hope that you all enjoy this so far though! I'll get back to writing as soon as I have the free time!


	4. An evening all over,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you're meant to be having a meal with Jumin's father, all sorts happens.  
> Like Zen showing up at the penthouse, for example.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with an update~ Happy new year, everybody!

God, Jumin wished that he could take his time in developing his relationship with you, but he just could NOT with the way in which he noticed his father glancing at both of you. Though yes, you had only known each other in person for two days… He at least had gotten to know you for a good few weeks in the RFA messenger. That was one of his few reassurances.

“So… Jumin, do tell. You said that you wish to speak of family and the future this evening. Do you have any future plans besides what you told me about when I arrived?”

Jumin watched as you quickly decided to cut yourself a piece of steak from your plate quickly, and put it into your mouth so that you could avoid talking for the time being. Of course, he could understand that you were anxious. Not even the three glasses of wine which had left you rather tipsy had been able to calm your nerves.

“Well… I plan to go on holiday at some point, and wish to take her with me…” Jumin eventually stated quietly, before moving one hand under the table so that he could grab hold of his phone and type out a message for you. ‘ _Please play along… I’ll make it up to you afterwards.’_

As soon as you read the message, you took a deep breath, and nodded. “Yes. We were wanting to have a break, weren’t we…? Somewhere in Europe, I believed that we decided?”

“Ah, um… Yes. It was, my dear. We’re not exactly sure on where yet though…” Jumin then reached out for his glass of wine and took a sip just so that he could maintain his poker face. You had returned to eating your steak rather quickly. “Be careful, my princess. I don’t want you to suffer from indigestion from eating too fast.” He reached out and you cast him a gentle smile as he tenderly stroked your back. He was being very deliberate in carrying out all of these affectionate acts so that his father became aware that you were not somebody who he could play about with…

 

 

You had to quickly leave the dining room in order to take a moment to calm down. The constant asking of questions from Jumin’s father was enough to make you feel dizzy. You were quick to go to the bedroom, as it had the biggest window which you could open and inhale the cold winter air from. It had taken a moment to open it, as it seemed to be frozen shut.

“Just… Take a deep breath…” You could see the wisps of warm air escaping your mouth as you leaned forward to take in a deep breath. “Jumin’s father is just curious about us… That’s just it…”

Yet, the questions you had been asked…

_When did you meet my son? What made you fall for my son? Jumin, is this truly the love of your life? Are you going to be keeping that cat around too? Do you both intend to give me a grandson or a granddaughter? I must sound like a horribly old man, mustn’t I? Have you done… anything with her yet, Jumin?_

It was almost like an interrogation… A highly uncomfortable one for both you and Jumin at that.

Soon enough, you felt a bit too cold, so you closed the window. Moments later, a little ball of fluff started weaving its way about your feet, so you went and picked it up. “Hello, Elizabeth…” You sat down on the bed, and started stroking behind her ears. She purred out of satisfaction, and you giggled as she decided to make herself comfortable in your lap. After a few minutes of pampering the cat, you heard the door open, and you tensed up knowing that it could have been Jumin _or_ his father.

“Hello, princess…” Your body straight away loosened up when the bed dipped beside you, and you felt Jumin go to take your hand. “So, you have taken a breather so that you could bond with Elizabeth? How sweet… I shall be more relieved in the future on days where I have to leave Elizabeth behind, because I know that I shall have somebody who loves her as much as I do taking care of her…” He whispered, before taking hold of your hand. “Now… I’ve spoken to my father, and asked for him to not keep bombarding us in questions. I answered everything which he wanted to know when you were away, so he should stop asking questions now…” Jumin then pulled you close to him, before pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “We should be returning now though… Dessert is waiting.”

 

 

“So she’s staying with Jumin? Okay then…” Luciel muttered, before typing something into his computers and bringing up some security footage on some of the screens. “I’ll still have to keep an eye on Rika’s apartment because of the confidential RFA materials which are there, but I’ll keep an eye on Jumin’s penthouse too, because the hacker might still try and target the RFA. They’ve been really quiet over Christmas though… Kinda like me.”

“Yes… That’s a good idea,” V responded, before he then looked over the computers in confusion. “By the way… Do you think that it’s a good idea to let her stay there? Because you won’t believe what I actually heard Jumin say with my own ears this morning…”

“Oh? Give me the juicy gossip, V!”

“He’s in love with her, and planning on proposing to her. And asking her to stay with him permanently...”

“Jumin Han… A human?! With _emotions?!”_

 

 

Jumin had gone off to deal with a situation at the entrance to the penthouse which you _knew_ had something to do with Zen because of his name being mouthed as text messages from security started being sent to Jumin’s phone. That left you alone with his father… Ah… _Fun…_

You were doing your best to take your time with your dessert, which was some a simple cake served with ice cream seeming as you didn’t feel ready to delve into the world of rich people and their excessively expensive foods and exponential increase in number of French words within the food’s names yet. You would occasionally catch his father’s eyes looking directly at you every so often.

The silence was horribly awkward, but you could tell that his father was wanting to talk to you about something…

It was only once your dessert was finished and you went to reach out for your glass of water (Jumin was concerned at the amount of wine you had downed already, so he had insisted) that you heard his voice.

“That marking on your neck… Did Jumin give you that?”

Straight away, your hand went up to your neck, and your face reddened. You had almost forgotten that Jumin had kissed your throat that morning… And his _dad_ had seen the bruise which he had left behind. You tensed up as you ran your fingers over the bruise, but still, you nodded slowly in response to the question. “Y- Yes, he-!”

Suddenly, his father was laughing quietly to himself. “Looks as though he took after his old man more than he thought…” _If he was implying what you thought he was implying…_

“Excuse me, but I need you for a moment…” Jumin quickly emerged in the room then, and took hold of your wrist. “Zen decided to show up, and is assuming that I am keeping you here against your will…”

“But I’m here of my own accord…”

“Exactly. So my apologies for this interruption, father…” Jumin then pulled you out of the room, and you took a deep breath. “Are you okay? My father hasn’t done or said anything inappropriate, has he?”

You gulped, before making sure that your hand was securely held onto his. “Try asking about the bruise on my neck, saying that you took after him more than you thought, and leaving me there feeling so very, _very_ awkward…”

“God… I shall have to have a word with him about what he says to you…” He then rolled his eyes, and leaned in close to you. “At least he only wished to stay for the meal…”

Soon enough, Jumin had brought you to the entrance of the penthouse, and you noticed security stood there, trying to hold back somebody who seemed to be quite angry. You sighed, before going over to the frustrated Zen, and placed a hand on his arm. “Calm down…”

“Not whilst you’re here with that jerk…” The security let go of Zen though, because he started relaxing as soon as you had spoken. “Seriously, you should be going _home.”_

“Zen… Please listen to me as I say this, okay?” You took hold of the sides of his face, and made sure that he was looking at you before you continued. “I’m staying here of my own accord. V has already confirmed to me, Jumin, and Seven that the apartment is snowed in, and I can’t go back yet. The hacker is still out there, and Jumin’s penthouse has security which you seem to have, um, first-hand experience with… Trust me, Zen… I’ll text you if it will make you feel better every so often, okay? And I’ll go on the messenger when I can, if it will make you trust Jumin with my safety for the time being…”

 

 

It was such a relief when the events of the night had calmed down… The only thing was, guess whose motorcycle got buried under a sudden flurry of snow? Zen’s. So what did that mean? You and Jumin were sleeping in one room… And extremely reluctantly, Jumin had allowed Zen to stay in the guest room. Elizabeth was now also confined to the room you and Jumin were in, because Jumin didn’t wish for Zen to ‘taint’ Elizabeth’s purity.

However, there was one thing which you weren’t aware of yet… Jumin still intended to make true of his promise from earlier.

‘ _Let’s continue this after the meal with my father.’_

You had just pulled on a shirt and shorts which Jumin had made for you for pyjamas with the rest of your new clothes, and you smiled as you admired your reflection in a full-length mirror which Jumin had in his room. They were a pale purple colour and made of silk - _silk!_ \- and your arms and legs were rather exposed within them. Already you could imagine Zen having an instinct in his mind that you were wearing pyjamas like this, and him bursting in any minute now to make you wear something more covering. At least even if that were the case, he wouldn’t dare enter because of Elizabeth.

“Wow, my princess… You look very delectable tonight…” You smiled at your reflection when Jumin appeared behind you, and his arms wrapped around your waist at the same time as his head fell onto your shoulder. It was only then that you realised he was tall… So very tall. He pressed a kiss to your cheek after that, before laughing quietly.

“You look just as nice in your pinstriped pyjamas, Jumin…” You tilted your head to the side, so that it was resting against his. “So… Do you think that your father will leave us be after today now?”

“Hmm… Maybe. I’m sure that he wasn’t happy with the frequent disruptions, or with us having no choice but to invite Zen in after what happened to his motorcycle… But I hope that he does leave us to continue our relationship in peace,” he whispered, yet keeping his voice slow and deep. “Though speaking of continuing our relationship…”

Slowly, Jumin led you away from the mirror, before sitting down on the bed and pulling you along with him, accidentally scaring Elizabeth in the process. The cat went to make herself comfortable in the closet, and Jumin laughed quietly with relief. You sighed, before then gazing across the room and closing your eyes. He kept his arms around you for a good moment, but then you gasped and opened your eyes when he leaned over to do something.

“My love… I know that it may seem a bit soon, but I wish to ask you something.” He then took a deep breath, and took hold of your hand as he showed you a small box with the other. “We may have only known each other physically for two days, but I definitely feel as though I have been with you and in love with you for an eternity. It is an odd feeling, but wonderful… And I wish to keep it for as long as I possibly can… My love, my princess… Will you marry me?”

Your widened eyes met Jumin’s then, and you were honestly speechless as he stared at you eagerly. Your heart was absolutely racing. You could feel his heart racing too, as you rested your arm against his chest.

Slowly, you nodded. “Yes, Jumin… I’ll marry you…” And then, you began giggling as you felt him gently slip the ring which was in the box onto your finger. You then threw your arms around his shoulders, and pressed a sudden kiss against his lips, but having to hold back because of him still taking a moment to take in your acceptance. “My future husband… I love you.”

“I… I love you too, more than anything-!” You couldn’t hold back the kiss any more, and your tongue gently brushed against his mouth, which he willingly parted his lips for. You both spent a moment taking in the taste and feel of the insides of one another’s mouths, and you could honestly feel yourself calming down immensely at the sweet taste of wine which he possessed. “And I like your kisses too… Perhaps I shall have to take you with me to the office once it is no longer snowed in so that I can get these kisses whilst I work…”

He then leaned back over to the bedside table, in order to put the box back down, before he quickly did something else. A few seconds later, a calm, almost serene tune began to float around the room. “Nothing like a bit of music to create an atmosphere, don’t you think?” He whispered into your hair then, before he lay down on his side, and made sure that you were lay down on your back beside him. His hand was resting on your stomach, before suddenly, he leaned over to you and pressed another kiss to your lips, albeit gentler than the one which you had initiated. “And I don’t wish for Zen to hear anything, and get thoughts of you in his head… You’re mine, my princess…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zen will be playing a bit of a big role for the next few chapters... Ha.
> 
> If you want, I do have a tumblr account if anyone wants to talk to me on there now... I go by saeranlover on there too! I might try and post little previews and such on there when I'm in the mood?


	5. My princess, my love, my kitten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an... exciting night with Jumin, waking up to remember that Zen is in the penthouse is, well...  
> Annoying.

_MC: Oh… Hello, Jumin._

_Jumin: Hello._

_Jumin: How are you today? Have you eaten?_

_MC: Haha… Not yet… I need to get permission from Seven to be able to go out and get some food…_

_MC: Not that I have much money to buy food at the moment lol_

_Jumin: Is that so? You do know… If you need it… I can lend you some money to help you get by…_

_MC: Jumin… No, you don’t have to. I can still get by; I can just get some cheaper food._

_Jumin: Even if you say no, I could get Luciel to transfer some money into your accounts, if necessary…_

_MC: Jumin, I’m serious! I’ve not got much, but I’ve got enough!_

_You sighed as you looked at the chatroom, annoyed at yourself for even mentioning that you had hardly any money. But then again… Yoosung didn’t have much money, yet he had never been given an offer like that from Jumin. Well, there were the internship offers, but he straight up offered to give you money._

_Jumin: Are you still there?_

_MC: Oh, yeah. I got distracted for a moment. Sorry about that, Jumin…_

_Jumin: Is it that you would rather… Do something to earn the money instead?_

_MC: No, Jumin. Haha, you don’t need to worry about little old me, I’ve been given enough from you and the RFA by being allowed to stay in this apartment!_

_Jumin: Yes, but that is from the RFA… And that was up to V. As… a friend… I would like to help you out myself..._

_Jumin: If you wanted though… I could give you money to help you get by comfortably, or allow you to have a job at C &R. I am sure that Assistant Kang wouldn’t mind having a friend as a colleague too…_

_MC: Well, um… If you keep insisting… I suppose that I could think it through…_

_Jumin: Please do. Now, I must be going. I have a meal with my father this evening with his new fiancée._

_Jumin: I wish I could have company of my own when I attend these meals…_

_Jumin: Goodbye, princess._

_MC: Bye, Jumin._

_Jumin has left the chatroom._

_MC: Wait… ‘princess’?_

“Princess, you seem distracted… You should eat your breakfast.” You glanced up from the table then, and slowly pulled your hair to cover the sides of your neck as you took a quick mouthful of the strawberry pancakes in front of you. Jumin seemed to be concerned over the fact that you seemed to keep daydreaming.

“Oh, I’m sorry Jumin… I was just remembering out first conversation alone on the messenger together a few months ago… Hah.”

“Which one was that?” He seemed genuinely interested in remembering which conversation it was.

“The one where you tried to persuade me to accept money from you, or at least a job in your company… Haha, I remember that like it was yesterday!”

“I enjoyed that conversation, you know… It’s not often people turn me down when I offer them something, it made me feel quite excited. What a wonderful distraction…”

However, as usual, Zen had a response to what Jumin had said. “I wouldn’t mind being distracted if I were her…” He glared at Jumin as he took a large sip of the beer which was in his hand, before rolling his eyes. “Especially with what I heard last night… You did that on purpose, you jerk. Playing music which I’ve performed to in the past so that I would pay attention to it, just for me to put up with those dirty sounds you were forcing her to make!”

“I did no such thing. I just wanted to put my fiancée’s mind at ease after a chaotic meal with my father.” Jumin was smirking as he brought a cup with coffee in up to his mouth.

“Oh, and was making her cry out _‘Oh Jumin, keep using your fingers like that!_ ’ and _‘Jumin, I love you, I’m all yours!_ ’ was DEFINITELY you trying to calm her down! More like you were letting your beast out on her!” Zen crushed the can in his hand, before it fell to the floor. “Wait one second… _Fiancée?!”_

_When was Zen’s motorcycle going to be recovered from the snow? You have no idea how long you’re going to be able to take this childish bickering…_

_Actually, there is a way in which you could stop this right now…_

You pulled out your phone, and straight away went to Jaehee’s number before bringing your phone up to your ear. Quickly, you then left the room, and retreated to the bedroom so that you knew that you wouldn’t get disturbed by the arguing.

“ _Hello… I’ve not heard from you since the fundraiser the other day. How are you?”_ Jaehee sounded quite happy as you answered… That probably meant that she had no work that day with the C&R offices being snowed in still.

“Hey, Jaehee… I’m okay at the moment, just getting a bit frustrated, that’s all…”

“ _Is Mr Han getting on your nerves? Or is it the C-hairs? Oh god, it’s the C-hairs, isn’t it?”_

“Zen’s stuck here with us. His motorcycle got buried under snow when he came to make me leave... _Yesterday._ ”

“ _Oh.”_ You could tell that Jaehee already had an idea of what was going on. “ _They’re arguing, aren’t they?”_

“Zen’s pissed off with Jumin for… something which we did last night… Whereas Jumin is just making remarks which set him off even more. The usual stuff from the messenger, just in real life… In the dining room… Whilst I was trying to eat…” You sighed out loud, before falling back into the bed. “The next thing that you know, Zen will be yelling for me to call off my engagement to Jumin.” Jaehee remained completely silent in response to that. “Um… Jaehee?”

After a few moments, you heard Jaehee take in a deep breath before she muttered something quietly. “ _You… are engaged to Mr Han?”_ She kept silent, before laughing quietly. “ _Okay then… Maybe your influence on him will get me a few days of paid vacation?”_

“If you can help me calm the tension between Jumin and Zen, then I’ll try and get you as much time off as you need… God, I’m starting to hear them right now…”

“ _I’ll be right over…”_

_Jaehee Kang, you are a life-saver._

Once the call was finished a few minutes later, you made your way back over to the dining room, and were quickly caught in an embrace from Jumin. “There you are… I was worried when I realised that you weren’t here and eating the pancakes I made for you… Are you okay?”

“Dude, did you only just realise that she left the room?! She’s probably called a taxi to get her out of here!”

_Oh boy. You hoped that Jaehee would get here fast._

You were busy looking at your new clothes, and were caught in a deep dilemma on what to wear. Jumin had got you _so much_ , it was close to impossible to decide. What was a relief was that Jaehee had just arrived, and had decided to seek out any open local coffee shops or theatres for her and Zen to visit to give you and Jumin some time alone.

“Hmm… It is difficult, isn’t it, my kitten?” You laughed at Jumin’s newest nickname for you, before you then pushed a dress across the rail. “Hmm… How about you let me choose you something to wear? I promise, I’ll get you something comfortable and warm to wear… Just sit on the bed and I’ll bring you something in a moment.”

You went and did as Jumin said then, and lay back on the bed before looking at the messenger for a short while. Zen was on there thankfully posting selfies of himself and Jaehee out in the snow, rather than complaining about Jumin (it was such a relief), and Jaehee was sending you a few messages swooning over how ‘gentlemanly’ Zen was being. Yoosung was being caught in naïve pranks from Seven – first there was ‘Pass Out After Drinking Caffeine syndrome’, and now there was ‘Pass Out After Playing Video Games During The Morning Syndrome’. Even V was online, and all that he did was ask how you and Jumin were doing, as neither of you had been online since the neck kissing incident from yesterday morning.

“Ah… I’ve found something for you to wear.” Jumin returned to the bedroom, before draping the clothes which were over his arm on a seat in the room. “There are many zips on the back, so you may need some help…” You noticed Jumin flash a smile at you, and it was enough to make you turn red in the face. “Would you like it if I helped you into this dress?”

You could feel your entire face heating up now, and Jumin laughed quietly as he took a few fast strides over to you, and quickly turned you around. He kissed you gently, before his hands went to your pyjama shirt. You could feel the slight vibrations of his throat with every breath he made. “Raise your arms, my love…”

“I can get out of my clothes on my own, Jumin…”

“Oh, but I insist…” Jumin hummed, before pulling your shirt off over your head. “No bra? That was a risky move, especially with these silk pyjamas… What if Zen saw anything this morning when we were eating? I don’t want you in his thoughts…” He whispered, before you felt his arm wrap around you and he pressed a kiss to your throat. “And after last night, you’re only wearing your shorts… How mischievous you are.”

You whimpered quietly, before Jumin’s hand then moved to your chest and he pressed his fingers into the supple flesh. You had to bite your lip to stop yourself from making any other sound. He was doing this on purpose… He probably chose the outfit on purpose too! As soon as your quiet moans became vocal, he pulled his other hand up, and rolled the nipple of your other breast between his thumb and forefinger, making your entire body shudder. Then his hands disappeared, leaving you desperate for more contact.

“Now… I am going to have to find you some underwear now, especially for if Assistant Kang has no choice but to bring Zen back here. Stay where you are, kitten… Don’t move.” He returned to the closet, and you slouched over as you sighed. It was _cold._ Jumin was definitely doing this on purpose now… What a-! “Here… put these on before I feel temped to touch you more than I have done. So far, we’ve not done things conventionally... I want to have the rest of our relationship as normal as possible though.” He had a frustrated look on his face as he passed you a bra and panties to wear, and you bit your lip.

“What exactly do you mean, Jumin?”

He slowly went and took hold of the dress which he wanted you to wear then, before sitting down on the bed. “I proposed the day after we met in person… It was quite soon, wasn’t it?”

“We had many months to know each other in the messenger though, especially with the party being rescheduled by a few months to make way for the Christmas donation event…”

“I… I know, but there is also us… living together so soon. I am adamant on a man and a woman not living together unless they are married…” He sounded quite hard done by as you pulled the bra straps over your shoulders, and reached behind you to secure it. “It may make me want to take you as my own sooner… I wish to wait for our wedding night before I properly sleep with you, my princess.”

“Is that why you stopped after fingering me last night?”

Jumin suddenly snorted at your remark, and had to take a moment to catch his breath. “Y- Yes… But Elizabeth had also entered the room, s- so-!”

“ _Right…”_ There was a silence in the room as you then removed the pyjama shorts, and quickly pulled on the panties which you had been given. “Jumin… I need the dress now, it’s _so cold_ …”

You could see him gulp after you said that, before he nodded and approached you with the simple black dress, and requested that you lift your arms up once more. He then helped to pull it on you, and made sure that your arms went through the long sleeves, before he then went to work on sorting out the zips on the back. It seemed like quite the figure-hugging dress, but it was very nice… The skirt of it wasn’t too long or too short, and your arms were warm because the sleeves reached your hands. There was only one problem…

“Jumin, just give me a second!” You ran into the closet, before digging around in your new clothes until you found a pair of leggings, and quickly pulled them on. You returned to the bedroom, and smiled. “Ta dah!”

Jumin then laughed quietly, and went and wrapped his arms around your waist as he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “Beautiful…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Jumin ain't going to do the sex for a while~  
> I intend to make this quite a long story too.
> 
> Oh, and the conversation at the beginning, if I remember correctly, there's a time where you say to Jumin that you don't have much money, and he says that you can go to him for help... Just not sure on when in the game that is...
> 
> Now, I really should be sleeping... It's nearly 1am and I start work again at 9...


	6. Argument with Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an argument with Zen over Jumin.

As soon as Zen had returned, he discovered that the snow hadn’t cleared up enough that day in order to recover his motorcycle and had left him stuck with you and Jumin for even longer. The first thing which he did after he realised that was grab hold of your arm and pull you into the bathroom.

“Why? Why do you even _put up_ with that jerk?” His crimson eyes were staring right into yours. It scared you, and had you rooted to the spot. “You can do yourself so much better than him… You seriously can… You’re the angel of the RFA, and you deserve better than _Jumin Han.”_

His fingers were pressing into the top of your arms, and it was almost scaring you. “Zen… I chose Jumin. You need to u- understand that…” You were completely unaware to the stuttering which you were doing as you spoke, but you couldn’t care less at this moment in time. The way in which he was looking at you… “Z- Zen, are you jealous?”

“… You deserve somebody a _lot_ better than a jerk who only cares about his cat.”

“I care about Jumin… And he cares about me back. Now let go of me, Zen.”

“Not until you call off your engagement!”

You glared at Zen, before stomping as hard as you could on Zen’s foot. You understood that he didn’t like Jumin… But you knew that he only witnessed one side of him. You had already been able to see other sides of Jumin… His caring side. His loving side. His… more human side, with emotions and feelings.

Zen winced, and that made him loosen his grasp. That allowed you to carefully pry yourself away from him, before you sighed out loud. “Please, Zen… Let this have a chance. Let things go as they are going. If things don’t work out, I’ll listen to you then, okay?”

 

 

_MC: So? Did you get the new role, Zenny?_

_Zen: Z- Zenny?_

_ _

_Zen: Yep! I did! It was all thanks to your support, babe!_

_Zen: If it weren’t for you pushing me into taking the audition, I never would have got…_

_Zen: The lead role~!_

_MC: The lead?! Wow!_

_MC: A round of applause for Zenny!_

_Jumin: …_

_Zen: Oh. Great. I forgot that the jerk was here._

_MC: Oh god… Zen… Don’t start a fight…_

_Jumin: I do not appreciate all of this bragging. Don’t you have lines to learn or something?_

_Zen: Says the Trustfund Jerk!?_

_Zen: ‘I went to a vineyard instead of working today’_

_Zen: ‘I’m having some steak with my father today’_

_MC: Zen…_

_Zen: ‘I’M FUCKING DRINKING SOME WINE TODAY’!_

_Zen: SOME of us can brag when we want to_

_MC: Zen, calm down!_

_Zen:  and you’re not one of them!_

_MC: Hyun, calm yourself down right now!_

_Jumin: I can see where I am not wanted._

_Jumin has left the chatroom._

_MC: Zen… You can’t do this every time that you and Jumin end up in the same chatroom together…_

_Zen: …_

_Zen has left the chatroom._

_MC: … God… V, Jaehee, Yoosung, Luciel… I don’t know how you’ve coped with these two together in the same group for all of this time…_

Come dinner time, the situation with Zen from earlier continued to dwell on your mind. Jumin had noticed that you remained silent, and were being very picky with the meal set out before you. You would stab individual pieces of corn onto your fork, essentially skewering them, before using a knife to scrape them off. Your pasta would be picked apart, and you would only eat the smallest pieces. You would repeatedly tilt your drink enough to the point that it would _almost_ spill but not quite.

It had him so worried…

It was only when the clatter of your knife and fork hitting your plate happened that Jumin started to question it.

“My kitten… Is everything okay?” He rose from his chair, moved it closer to your own, before sitting back down and taking hold of your hand. “You’ve hardly touched your food… Is something the matter? Have I done something wrong?”

You glanced up at him, and quickly shook your head. Jumin hadn’t done anything wrong, and that was an absolute fact. To reassure him, you went and rested your head on his shoulder, and quietly sighed. “I’m just tired… I want to cuddle up to you and Elizabeth 3rd, but with… Zen being about…” You then felt Jumin take hold of your arms, and he pulled you up to your feet.

“This is my penthouse – not Zen’s. I can allow Elizabeth 3rd to roam where she wishes, and keeping her in the bedroom just for his sake does not matter. You, me, Elizabeth… How about we sit and watch some films together?”

“On the sofa…?”

“If you wish.”

“And… be wrapped up in blankets? And have snacks…?”

“Of course.”

 

 

About an hour into a film of Jumin’s choosing (it seemed to be like some sort of soap opera) you had fallen asleep. At the time, Jumin was expressing how ‘ _inaccurate this film portrays people with wealth, as though they are rich enough to have every man and woman in the land falling in love with them, and they just pick and choose which ones to sleep with, because that is nothing like himself and his father’,_ when he was completely unaware of his status as Korea’s most eligible bachelor which meant that a _lot_ of the population wanted to be with him. Too bad that he’s got you now, isn’t it…?

Elizabeth had made herself comfortable on your stomach whilst your head lay in Jumin’s lap, and Jumin found it quite adorable. He had pulled his phone out, and opened the camera app up. He needed a picture of his two most precious ladies in his life together like this. He did his absolute best not to make this picture appear all shaken up, because people would often laugh at him for his supposedly blurry pictures.

He could feel tears forming in his eyes when a _clear_ picture showed up on his phone’s screen moments later, but he didn’t know why. “Could this be joy? Hmm…” Despite that, he was quick to then post the image on the RFA messenger. And… Zen was online. Of course he would be.

 

Zen: Oh… Hey, Jumin.

Yoosung: ???

Yoosung: Zen? Normally you pick a fight with Jumin whenever he comes online. Are you okay?

Zen: … I guess I’m okay.

Jumin: Yes. Something seems to be bothering you, Zen.

Jumin: But first, let me post this.

Jumin has posted a photo.

Yoosung: Aww! So cute!

Zen: My nose is twitching… But… Did you take a _clear_ photo, Jumin?

Yoosung: OMG YEAH!

Jumin: I did. But back to the point. Zen, you seem bothered.

Zen: Do I?

Yoosung: I agree with Jumin… What’s the matter?

Zen: It’s something I need to talk about with the jerk.

Jumin: I am not a ‘jerk’.

Zen: Look, can I just talk to you for a moment? AWAY from the furball?

Jumin: Fine.

 

Jumin placed his phone down, paused the television, before carefully removing your head from his lap as he stood up. You looked like an angel as you remained sleeping, with the way that your hair fanned out, and seeing the blankets wrapped around you as Elizabeth rested too. After taking a moment to smile at the sight, he went and left the room.

Zen was just outside the door.

“What did you want to talk about?” Jumin asked almost instantly, taking a quick glance that the actor… Who seemed to be trembling a slight bit. “If you’re not going to talk, I am returning to my princess.”

“Jumin… I’m sorry. I… may have had a tiny argument with your… your…” Zen found it extremely difficult to say or even process it. “Your… fiancée… before… And I noticed that she’s been all… quiet and timid since then… I’m s- sorry for that.”

Jumin folded his arms and frowned. “You are the reason why she has been acting different today? I was worried that _I_ had done something!” Jumin could feel his voice raising, but he did his best to keep it quiet. You were asleep… And Zen was apologising. “Though if it were _her_ you argued with, am I the right person for you to apologise to?”

“Well… The argument was about _you._ I kept saying that she could do better than you, when she kept saying that she cared about you and made the right choice… I didn’t realise that it would have such an impact on her though!” Zen was actually crying now. “So I’m sorry, okay?” He then clenched his fists together. “I just… find it hard to accept that _you_ have a relationship when all of the other RFA members don’t at the moment… And I’m probably getting under your skin staying here whilst waiting for the snow to clear, aren’t I?”

Okay, Jumin could… understand what he said about finding it hard to accept. If Zen had been in a relationship first, he probably would have thought the same. But then Jumin thought for a moment about Zen’s remark about getting under his skin… “If you would rather not be here, and if you cannot return home in this weather, I could book you a hotel room for the time being for no charge on your part… But there is one condition.”

Zen’s eyes were wide out of surprise.

“Your condition is that in the morning, you apologise to her too. And I have to get her word for the apology too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write something Zen X MC soon...  
> Not sure when though.   
> I mean, I've written V, Jumin, Unknown, 707... I kind of want to write something for everyone. So that would mean I still need to write something for Yoosung, Jaehee and Zen, and _maybe_ Vanderwood and Rika? But I have no idea at the moment for those two.


	7. A day leading to wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin begins to feel jealous over how you were acting with his childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 200 kudos already... Thank you all for your support!

It felt good being able to relax. You and Zen had made up the day after the argument, and Jumin had ended up booking him a hotel room at some place near Jaehee’s apartment. Apparently the two ended up meeting each other there already, and you were happy seeing the cheerful selfies which the two of them were posting.

_Those two not ending up as a couple had about the same odds of Yoosung giving up gaming for good._

Jumin, however, had straight away frowned when you told him that Jaehee and Zen were spending time together in Zen’s hotel room. Eventually he sighed and didn’t allow it to get to him any further, but he did end up mentioning that if it begins having an impact on Jaehee’s work once it was possible to get to the C&R building, he was going to do something about it.

“So… What do you think that we will do today, Jumin?” You asked at about midday, after realising that neither of you had done much other than eat breakfast, pet Elizabeth, and exist on the messenger. “Do you have any plans?”

He looked up from his phone for a moment, but before he could respond to you, he received a new message. “Just… Let me see what this is for a moment, darling…” You nodded as Elizabeth ended up jumping onto the sofa, and nestled into your lap. “Oh…” You gave Jumin a confused look then, before he stood up and held his hand out for you to take after guiding Elizabeth away from you. “I have an idea. V said that near where he lives is starting to have the snow clear up now. Perhaps I could invite him to visit somewhere with us today, so that the three of us can talk without any tension present like at the donation event? I believe that you would get along very well with V, actually.”

 

 

You found it cute how Jumin was worrying whether you would be too cold when outside. He decided that you were to wear the same outfit which you had attended the donation event in, but then decided to make you wear _his_ scarf instead. It was softer, fluffier, and was a lot warmer in general. He then kept adjusting it once it was around your shoulders, and eventually he ended up pressing a kiss to your lips, claiming that you were absolutely beautiful. Oh, and he had made sure that your engagement ring was clearly visible on your hand because, in his words, “the press are likely to be trying to follow us about today, especially following the news articles after the donation event… I want to let them know that you are the one woman that I am allowing into my life.”

After he had spent a good hour doting over your appearance, one of the penthouse’s security guards appeared, claiming that V had arrived. Jumin just muttered for them to let him in whilst his attention then turned to Elizabeth, and making sure that she was safe, warm, and fed whilst the two of you were to be out.

 

 

The day had been quite fun, in all honesty. You and V decided to team up against Jumin, and told him that he had to go for the entire day without calling Driver Kim. The three of you were _walking._ Jumin had felt somewhat awkward, but eventually, he had grown to quite enjoy being outside.

Despite being on the verge of blindness, V ended up taking many photos. Primarily they were of you and Jumin, seeming as the two of you _are_ a couple, but there were a few shots of nature and sceneries which he had taken. You adored them, and hovered over his shoulder whenever you heard the camera shutter or noticed the camera flash just so that you could be the first to see the images.

You had never noticed Jumin’s build-up of what could only be described as jealousy. Sure, he absolutely enjoyed spending his time with the two most important people in his life… But he didn’t like that your attention seemed to be on V for almost the whole time. He never realised that the two of you would get along _this_ well. Even though he understood that you must have been curious about V, considering that he rarely ever was in the RFA messenger and you had only been able to speak to him for a few minutes at the donation event...

_But Jumin Han was jealous, and V being his best friend made no difference to that._

V had been able to have Rika at his side… Seeing you talking to him so much? It brought those feelings which he kept concealed back. A deep jealousy of his childhood friend. It got to a point where he went and took hold of your hand, and kept running his hand over your hair whenever V even cast a look in the direction of either of you.

After a while, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Kitten, I want to go home…” His hand tightened around your wrist, before he looked at V. “I’m sorry, Jihyun… I am just feeling a bit homesick at the moment. It’s… odd, but… I just want to be at home right now…”

V nodded in understanding. “It is quite horrible at the moment out here, with it being cold… I was honestly thinking of doing the same thing soon.” He then smiled, before hugging Jumin quickly. “It’s been fun, old friend… I’ll see you soon, okay? Maybe… we can chat some more tonight or tomorrow, if you want?”

Jumin nodded, and then he went over to you and pulled you into his arms. “Okay, Jihyun.”

“Haha… See you both soon, Mr and Mrs Han!” V was grinning like a child as he said that, before waving as he began to head back home. He seemed to be laughing to himself as he walked.

“Hey! We aren’t married yet, V!”

 

 

Almost the second that the two of you returned to the penthouse, Jumin’s hands had a firm grasp of your shoulders as he pressed a kiss to your lips and kept you pressed against a wall. It had caught you by surprise, but you had no arguments. When he finally pulled out of the kiss, his eyes seemed to me much more intense than you had seen them before, and the fact that his forehead remained pressed against yours whilst he gasped for breath made you feel… flustered.

“I am this close to breaking my rules even further, darling… First we’re living together, I proposed almost as soon as we were finally able to meet in person, and I’ve touched you in… some very _personal_ ways… Please don’t make me want to take you to our bedroom and fuck you.”

“Jumin… What do you mean?!” You were wide-eyed as he kept staring straight at you with the same, almost animalistic look on his face.

“You were talking to V so much today… You were hovering over his shoulder in a similar way which Rika did… Do you have any idea how envious I was of V to see him have Rika like that?” Though the two of you were in close proximity, Jumin still made himself take a step closer to you. Both of you were pressed up against each other in almost every way possible, and with both of your chests heaving with your erratic breathing made you hear up. “I wish that you were like that with me…”

You gasped, and shook your head. “Jumin! I’m always like that with you! I just wanted to get to know V as the person which _you_ know! You’re always at the front of my mind!” You pressed another kiss to his lips in return as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “When I wake up, I think of you…. When I eat, I think of you… When I see you, I think of just how in love with you that I am… I love you so much, Jumin… There’s no need to be jealous of V, because you are the _only_ man at the forefront of my mind at any given time…”

It seemed that your words had been able to calm Jumin down… It appeared to be the reassurances which he needed, as he actually started _tearing up_ when you had finished speaking. When the tears began to pour down his face, repeated gentle kisses were pressed against different places on your face. Your lips, your cheeks, your forehead, your eyelids… He kissed everywhere that he could.

“You really know exactly what to say, kitten…” He laughed, before taking a small step backwards. “Now… We should get something to eat and drink, it is rather late…” His eyes lit up then. “I believe that for making me feel so… so…”

“Happy?”

“Hmm… Yes, happy is a well-fitting word…” Jumin smiled, took hold of your hand, before he started walking somewhere. “You have made me feel so happy, I believe that I shall share a few glasses of wine with you before we do eat…”

Ha, such a typical Jumin thing... He loved his wine. Though speaking of wine… “Jumin, do you have any more of the wine from the other night, when your father was visiting?”

“Some Cabernet Sauvignon? Yes, I noticed how you seemed to like that the other day, so I requested that some bottles were always present in the kitchen for if you ever wished to share some with me.” He smiled at you as your face lit up.

Over the next few hours… You ended up drinking _quite a few_ glasses of wine alongside your fiancé… He never seemed the sort of person to end up rather drunk, but your own drunken encouragement seemed to push him. He couldn’t say no to your pouting face.

Drunk selfies were posted to the RFA messenger, as well as extremely random photos of Elizabeth 3rd’s tail. _Luciel found it hilarious, and kept encouraging you two to drink more, and take more photos.  
_

But the two of you never realised what exactly was going to happen when both of you had a few too many glasses of wine… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Guess what's coming next chapter? They're drunk as fuck, and Luciel is... a contributing factor.... to their behaviour...


	8. Look like an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of nursing your headache from drinking too much wine, you decide to step outside for a few minutes.  
> Jumin falls in love with you even more.

“Jumin… My head hurts… And my body…” You mumbled into his chest when you woke up the next day, your messy hair agitating your back and shoulders. “I feel _dead_ …” You then growled at your hair, just as you felt a warm pair of arms wrap around you as your hair was tied up on top of your head.

“You must be feeling a bit hungover from the… sheer amount of wine that we went through last night… We probably shouldn’t do that again… Even I can feel my head hurting too,” Jumin muttered, rubbing a tiny bit of sweat off his forehead. “Maybe it would be best if we only did things like that on special occasions, like on the day where we get married…”

You nodded in agreement, before your stomach suddenly felt… rather unsettled. Faster than you ever had done before, you jumped out of bed because you began to recognise the feeling of needing to throw up _badly._ Jumin tiredly looked on in slight surprise, as he had never seen you move like that before. His only relief was that you had grabbed your phone before you did make a run for it, so he could text you if he got too worried.

Slowly, he went and opened the RFA messenger just to be met with Luciel, Jaehee, and V in a chatroom together. In a chatroom titled ‘ _Were Mr Han and MC drunk last night?!’_ He cringed at the chatroom name, thinking that he must have drank even more wine than he thought…

 

_Jaehee: I cannot even believe what happened on here last night…_

_707: It was amazing! Lol Jumin and all them cat puns!!!_

_V: It must have been a cat-astrophe._

_Jaehee: Not you too, V…_

_Jumin: Cat puns… Hmm, did I really drink so much wine last night?_

_707: AND HERE’S THE MAN HIMSELF ~~~JUMIN HAN~~~_

**_ _ **

_V: Well… Did you have fun drinking wine with your fiancée last night, Jumin?_

_Jumin: Well, yes… But I believe that she is badly hung over right now. She has ran off, presumably to the bathroom…_

_707: You two didn’t… y’know… ~have fun~ whilst drunk in the bedroom, did you?_

_Jumin: I should hope not._

_Jaehee: Mr Han… If news of what happened last night with yours and MC’s… drunken escapades in the penthouse… gets to the press… Imagine what could happen? It’s enough with all of the news articles out today!_

_V: Oh yes… the news articles…_

_Jumin: News articles today?_

_707: lol it’s more like gossip articles_

_707: but…_

_707: You, MC, and V are all over the place! Spikes in internet searches about the three of you! I was confused at first, until I looked it up!_ _The press noticed your engagement rings yesterday, and they also noticed that V was with you both for most of the day!_

_Jaehee Jang: ‘Jumin Han engaged to donation event mystery woman?!’ is the headline of almost every article this morning…_

_707: You didn’t mention the best one, Jaehee!!! ‘Jumin is ‘Jumout’ of Korea’s most eligible bachelors!’_

_Jumin: ……_

_V: I got woke up by my door being hammered on. Apparently, because I was seen with you and MC yesterday… And the fact that they know I have some semblance of fame with my photographs…_

_V: They were trying to get any little detail out of me over you and MC, and they were trying to find out if I’d took any photos of you both to ‘sell on’._

_V: I closed the door in their faces, but…_

_707: There there Jihyun! Seven zero seven shall save you from the burdens of the press!_

_Jaehee: Oh no._

_Jumin: I… would run, V._

_V: … ‘Longcat is best cat in the world: Exclusive with the cats!’… Luciel, are you replacing every single article about Jumin… with that?_

_707: YES!_

_Jumin: … A cat gossip magazine…_

_Jumin: Assistant Kang, as soon as we are able to return to the C &R building, that is to be our first project._

_Jaehee: Oh…_

_707: CAN I BE THE EDITOR?!_

_ _

Jumin quickly left the chatroom as you slowly pushed the bedroom door open, your skin pale and pasty as you sat down beside him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around you when you leaned your back against him, and he leaned his chin on your shoulder. There was a strong scent of perfume surrounding you, it was almost sickening for him… But he presumed that you were trying to conceal the scent of what unfurled in the bathroom.

“Today… I think that we should stay in bed. I’ll have the chef bring us some light meals to eat, and perhaps we can see if Elizabeth wishes to rest with us. I could ask for some films for us to watch…” Then he began smiling widely. "And I may need some help in coming up with ideas for my newest cat project..."

 

 

It was getting close to sunset when you began to feel restless, and told Jumin that you wanted to go outside for some fresh air. Jumin decided to let you, seeming as Elizabeth was cold and tickling his legs underneath the blankets as she didn’t like the window being open, as long as there were some members of his security outside with you. You were thankful for feeling much better than that morning, because if not, you had a feeling that Elizabeth would have been scratching you.

Quickly, you pulled a long dress on before taking hold of your scarf and a coat. Jumin gave you a hug before he allowed you to leave, and so, you made your brief venture to just outside the building. It was lightly snowing outside, meaning that it wasn’t enough to build up on the still slightly thick snow outside.

You could just about see the sun setting behind the nearby buildings, and you smiled at seeing the orange and purple hues decorating the sky. In a way, the purple reminded you of Jumin…

It was a relief to be left in your peaceful state for a good few minutes, just looking up at the sky. Though you kept feeling the presence of Jumin’s security guards behind you, it felt nice to be on your own.

Jumin had sent a text to the chief of security, one of the people with you, asking if you were safe and well outside after a few minutes. He received a photo of you in response.

_You looked like… an angel._

Little flakes of snow had settled in your hair, and it was glowing thanks to the gentle light being given off by the sun. Your dress was being blown about by the breeze, and the smile which he could just about make out on your face honestly did make his heart feel like melting.

“I… am enjoying being in love…” He then whispered to Elizabeth, before gently stroking her back as he got out of bed. “I want to go and see her…” He made his way over to the closet, and grabbed some of his own clothes to wear.

Afterwards, Jumin was quick to leave his penthouse and then the building so that he could see you. You were on your way back into the building when he finally reached you, and a gentle smile formed on his face.

“Oh! Jumin…” You smiled back at him, and wrapped your arms around him. “Did you come down to see me?”

“Yes… I missed you too much in the space of a few minutes. I had to come and join you.” He then returned the hug, and looked up at the sky. “I think… Whenever I see any snow from now on… I am going to be reminded of you.” He paused for a moment, before pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I met you in person on a snowy day… I got to know you better than ever when it has been snowing… And you look like an absolute angel out in the snow.”

 

 

“Jumin… I love you.”

“I love you too…” Jumin kept you held close as the two of you remained embraced on the sofa in the penthouse, watching some excessively cheesy and clichéd soap opera. “Our relationship is nothing like those in these programmes… They seem to break up all of the time, and over such petty reasons… Since when has ‘not having enough sex’ been a reason for such a thing?” Jumin rolled his eyes, before pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. “We haven’t done anything like that, yet our relationship is… wonderful…” He closed his eyes, and then nestled himself further into you. “I can’t wait to get married to you…”

You laughed as he then nuzzled his face against your neck, before you started gently running your fingers across the back of his shirt. “Just as long as we don’t wind up like we did this morning the day after… All hung over and with a horrible headache…” Jumin laughed quietly and nodded. “I don’t think that I’m going to have any wine for the time being…”

“That’s a shame… But at least I know that you won’t be in pain, my dear…”

As Jumin made himself move comfortable clinging onto you, and making sure that you were as close to him as possible, you could feel your face heating up. Jumin was so warm… So comfortable… And you felt the urge to pull him even closer to you in a kiss.

And it perhaps didn’t help that there seemed to be the lead into some sort of frisky scene on the programme which was on…

“Kitten… I know that I keep saying that I want to keep our relationship as traditional as I can…” Jumin whispered after a few minutes of hugging you, before using the television remote to pause the currently playing show. “But I don’t think that I can do it any more… I desperately need you, and I’m straining myself to keep my hands away from you…” He seemed worried as his fingers began to dig into your back slightly. “If I have your permission… I want to show you how much I love you. Right here… and right now.”


	9. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin breaks his final rule.  
> He wants to show you that he really loves you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the sin for all you sinners out there who have had enough of the sexual tension~

Almost as soon as you had nodded your head, Jumin ran his hand through your hair and pressed a kiss to your lips. He made sure that you were lying underneath him as his kisses moved on to decorate your cheeks, and then your throat. He found great enjoyment at the pale blush covering your face, and that was enough of an encouragement to continue.

“I love you… I love you so much…” He whispered between kisses, savouring the way in which he managed to make you fidget underneath him as he continued to press these gentle kisses to your skin. “I will love you to the end of time… As my fiancée, as my wife, as my lover, up until the days where we are old and grey…” It was when he said that when his teeth sank into your shoulder, making you gasp out loud as your complete focus went to the exact location where he had bitten.

“Ju… min…” You whispered his name as his hands moved to the bottom of your dress, and began slowly pulling it up. His fingers tickled the sides of your thighs, inducing a quiet laugh and a small shiver from you at the feeling. Jumin’s heart was _pounding_ at those cute little actions. “Jumin, d- don’t tickle me like that!” And your request made him do it once more when his fingers got to your waist. He gave no regard to the bunched up material just under your chest, his entire focus was upon making you giggle once more. It was like music to his ears, getting to hear you laugh. “Eep! J- Jumin!”

“Haha, I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I just find you to be the perfect backing track to what we’re doing. Every single sound, every single beautiful note which leaves your lips is like a perfect symphony.” He finally resumed pulling your dress off, and then pressed a kiss to your lips once more.

You were completely flushed as Jumin carelessly tossed your dress onto the floor, before your attention returned to the man looming over you. He was flushed too, but you knew it wasn’t because he was seeing you bare, it was because this was the first time which he was properly having sex with you, and not finishing after the foreplay.

His hands then moved to the bra which you were wearing, and after looking at you for a moment in the search for even more permission, he swiftly removed the item of clothing and his eyes went straight to your chest.

_You felt so embarrassed._

“J- Jumin, m- my eyes are up here…” You whispered, before he looked straight up at you.

“I am aware, my kitten. Would you prefer me to look at your face whilst I indulge myself in the luxury which is your body?” You squirmed underneath him as you said that, but you still nodded. “Okay then…” He then adjusted himself so that his forehead was against yours, and he kissed you once more as his hands moved to your chest. The gentle rubbing motion which he started made you squirm, with it eventually being enough to make you press against the hardness in his trousers.

_So very, very embarrassed._

_Though if he felt the wetness in your underwear… that would probably be even more embarrassing._

After a moment, he pinched at your nipples, making your back arch underneath you as you squealed. He seemed to enjoy the sounds which you were making, as he then repeated the action.

“Eager, aren’t we? I guess that I made a bad decision trying to keep to my rules…” He laughed, before he kissed you and was able to part your lips with his tongue so that he could explore your mouth.

“A- Aren’t you making a bad decision d- doing this in a room which E- Elizabeth can w- walk into?” You whispered against his lips, shivers going down your spine at the sound of his heavy breathing.

“Elizabeth should be having one of her daily naps about now… That’s why I chose this time…” Jumin muttered, before you felt one of his hands venture lower, and push past the waistband of your panties. He grinned against your lips as his finger gently stroked at the dampness, before he then went and took hold of your hands with his other hand, and guided them up to his shirt to begin unbuttoning it.

As the first button was undone, he pushed one of his fingers into you, and you moaned out quietly as you moved to his other buttons. Every time that you kept undoing one, his finger applied just a bit more pressure as he kept moving it in and out of you, and by the time that you had unbuttoned his shirt, his touch was so much, and so intense, you felt like coming apart underneath him.

After that, he stopped what he was doing and sat up so that he could pull off his shirt, and a wide yet coy smile formed on his face as he went to undo his trousers and pull them off with his own underwear. You covered your eyes as soon as you noticed that he was now bare, and a quiet whimper escaped your lips as your panties were removed, and he was there, pressing against you.

“I love you, kitten… And just so you know, my eyes are up here,” Jumin whispered, mimicking what you had said as his hands took hold of the sides of your face and made you look straight up. “Don’t be afraid of your wonderful sounds or making a mess of the sofa… We are the only ones here to listen, and I can have the sofa cleaned or replaced if need be.”

You moved your hands away from your face then, and copied what Jumin had done to yours as he slowly pushed into you, making you cry out of pleasure.

_Fuck, you loved Jumin Han so much…_

You had woke up in bed with a sore body. A better way to wake up than hungover, like the day before, and the reasons why were _so_ much better too. Jumin’s arms were wrapped around you, and his legs were tangled up with yours as his chest slowly moved with his gentle breathing.

After what had happened on the sofa, he had been quick to relocate to the bedroom and have a second round… and then a third… Both of you were far too tired to manage a fourth, but you knew that if Jumin had the stamina at the time, he probably would have gone again with you.

At one point, you received a call from Luciel. Jumin quickly grabbed your phone at that point, rejected the call, and then put your phone on silent so that neither of you could be disturbed.

And now… You were just lying in bed with your loved one. It was a wonderful feeling… You felt that you could get used to it.

You reached behind you then to take hold of your phone, and went to see if you and Jumin had missed anything on the RFA messenger that night, before giggling as you opened the camera just to snap a picture of the sleeping Jumin. He looked so much more human now than in photos taken by the press, and you presumed that was because of the _very_ human actions from the night before.

_And fuck, he was cute._

For a moment, you contemplated posting the image on the messenger, but you eventually decided to set it as your phone lock screen. But it was at that moment a text message came through to your phone.

‘ _MC, this is Jaehee Kang. Could you pass on a message to Mr Han saying that the C &R building is accessible now? We just need him to come in for a few minutes so that we can deal with the last few pieces of paperwork in regard to the final quarter results of this year. After that, you can spend time with him to your heart’s content.’_

“Good morning, princess…” A tired voice whispered as you felt Jumin’s arm move so that he could stretch himself out for a moment. “Why the long face?” You turned your phone screen around so that he could read the message which you had been sent. “Oh… That is a shame…”

Jumin sat up, and rubbed his eyes for a moment. Then he quickly turned to face you, and a smile formed on his face. “I have an idea, kitten… Come with me to the office. I might feel more productive with you at my side…”

 

 

Watching Jumin sign pieces of paperwork after pieces of paperwork was rather boring. Though it was adorable seeing him try to hide the bruises which you had given him last night whenever anyone entered his office… He had a scarf on because the heating was in the process of being repaired, but still, it was just pure cute seeing him mess about with the scarf.

Every so often, you would go with Jaehee to keep her company when Jumin seemed a bit _too_ into signing the paperwork, and as you did that, you would get two cups of coffee – one for you, and one for Jumin. He smiled at you and gave you a kiss every time that you placed the drinks on his desk, and it would only take a few moments for him to quickly down the drink.

Soon enough, you fell asleep leaning on Jumin’s arm, and when that happened, he placed his pen down and started stroking your hair as he listened to your light breathing. Jumin found you just as adorable as you found him. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, before he went to finish the last few sheets of paperwork.

Ten minutes later, he was done. You both had been in the office for an hour and a half now. That was more than long enough for him. He gently nudged you awake, and smiled as he stood up. “Come on, we can return to the penthouse now…”

“Okie, Jumin… Give me a moment…”

As you tried to wake yourself up, Jaehee walked into the office to retrieve the remaining paperwork so that she could file it, and she smiled at the sight of you yawning and rubbing at your eyes.

“Jaehee.” Jumin called out for his assistant by her actual name, which came as quite a surprise. “Could you do me a favour, as a… friend? Could you get MC a drink of coffee so that she can wake up for the journey back to the penthouse? I intend to walk back there with her, rather than call for Driver Kim with the environment in the city being in quite the state still.”

Jaehee stared on in confusion, but she then nodded and went to get you the drink which Jumin had asked for. You laughed under your breath at the puzzled look on her face, before standing up and resuming your clinging to Jumin’s arm.

A few minutes later, with the warm drink in your hand, you and Jumin stepped outside the building, to be met by the crisp, cold air of outside. Due to the lack of cars and vehicles, the air felt rather clean too. You really liked that.

“So… Are we walking back to the penthouse, Jumin?”

“Not yet… I want to take you somewhere special first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do talk to me on my tumblr account if you want~ It's got the same username as on here, saeranlover~  
> Believe it or not, I only have one more chapter planned out for this. BUT-!  
> I might make a series with this as the start of it~ Tell me if you want that, and I will (eventually) deliver~


	10. New Year Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love winter... and you love Jumin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet end to this~ I'll be working on a sequel soon~

“It’s really pretty, Jumin…” You sighed as you leaned against him, looking out over the river beneath the two of you. “Seeing the water running under the ice… It’s just… captivating, I guess.” The two of you were stood on a footbridge which had a fresh layer of snow covering it, and the two of you were the first people to stand in it and leave your footprints behind.

“It is not as pretty as you though…” Jumin smiled, and then kissed the top of your head. “Trust me on that.”

Silence remained between you both, before you remembered the drink of coffee in your hands, and brought the drink up to your lips. After that, you looked up at Jumin and waited for him to put his arms around you. “Jumin… You know, before I met you… I didn’t like winter. It was cold, it felt like a bother to go outside, it rarely ever snowed…” And then, you laughed. “This year… The year that I met you… I’ve never felt warmer, and look at all of the snow… And I found love. That… That has made me grow to like winter quite a bit.” You felt a gentle kiss be placed to the top of your head then. “I love you, Jumin… Thank you for making me happy.”

“I should thank you too… You gave me emotions which I don’t believe I have ever felt before.” Jumin then paused, and quietly laughed. “Actually, you’ve showed me that there is more to my life than just my money, Elizabeth, and business…” He then pulled you closer to him, and made sure that you were inside his coat with him. The action felt highly intimate, and it brought forth a warm blush which made you want to turn around and pull yourself even further into his warmth.

_People would always say how Jumin was cold… distant. He wasn’t, and you knew this first-hand. He just needed somebody who understood him, and wanted to see him for who he truly was…_

 

 

“Hmm?” You raised an eyebrow as you felt a hand resting on your shoulder, and shaking you awake from where you were sat on a seat asleep, with a book resting on your lap. Familiar dark hair came into your line of vision, so you then smiled and put a bookmark into your book and stretched your arms out. “Hello, Jumin… You’re back from the office early… What’s the special occasion?”

You were met with a kiss in response, before you got pulled up to your feet and taken over to the main lounge window in the penthouse. “Look outside, darling… It’s snowing for the first time this year. Doesn’t it look beautiful?”

“Mmm… Yes, it does…” You felt his hands rest on your stomach, before you laughed quietly. “Since I met you, winter has always been beautiful. We met in winter… Got engaged in winter… First slept together in winter… Got married in winter… And now…” You trailed off, deciding to keep the last thing secret from Jumin for now.

“And now what?”

You tapped your nose knowingly, before stretching your arms out and turning around so that your back was against the window. Jumin didn’t like being kept in the dark about whatever you were talking about happened to be, and the frown on his face made that clear enough. But you were going to keep quiet about it until the time felt right.

Afterwards, you sighed out loud and looked at your phone. “The others should be here soon… But don’t worry, I’ve made sure that Elizabeth is safe in our room so that Luciel doesn’t decide to mess with her.”

“You invited the RFA members around?”

“ _We_ invited them for a New Year celebration at Christmas, remember?” Now, in the year and a bit in which you and Jumin happened to be in a relationship, this had happened _a lot._ Jumin’s schedule was so packed around Christmas and throughout January, he forgot simple things such as friend and family gatherings. “Honestly, Jumin… You’re so cute. Now, how about you go and get changed? I don’t think that wearing a suit that you’ve had on since four this morning is a good idea now that it’s evening…”

Jumin fell silent for a moment, before nodding and kissing your lips. “Help me choose an outfit?”

“Of course… Let me just put my book away for now.”

Eventually, you had helped Jumin into a new shirt and pair of trousers, and begged for him to put a tie which you and V had purchased for him as a bit of a joke for his birthday which was a navy blue colour with little white cat paw prints decorating it. He stared at it for a moment, but decided to trust your judgement on his outfit.

Then the other RFA members started arriving at the penthouse… It was getting close to the perfect time now. First, it was V so that he could chat with Jumin for a short while before the others arrived. Yoosung and Luciel arrived together, after having spent the day preparing for the party through eating _many_ Honey Buddha Chips. It took Jaehee and Zen a good while to arrive, and when they did… they were holding hands, and there was a light lipstick mark on Zen’s throat.

_Ha! Zen finally made a move! But then again… Maybe it was Jaehee, considering that she was smiling and he seemed a slight bit flustered._

After that, the party went ahead as planned. Once it was dark outside, Jumin decided to bring out the finest wine which was in the penthouse. You were quite upset that you couldn’t drink any at this moment in time, but you made a quick memo on your phone so that you could remember the wine’s name for a later date.

Yoosung was quick to get drunk, so he was given a ‘moving off the sofa’ ban. If he stood up – unless he needed to use the bathroom – Luciel would begin to change his grades to even worse than they were when you originally joined the RFA.

Everyone had also bought gifts for each other, and that was nice too… _You couldn’t wait for Jumin to open yours._ It was decided that they were to be opened after midnight, and that had made you even happier.

For that matter… Your gift for your husband was the very last one to be opened before the party came to a close. It was very small, and fit into a single envelope. Jumin was slightly confused at first, and for that matter, everybody else was too. He then slowly opened the envelope, and pulled out what was inside. Everyone except him noticed the back of it, and assumed that it was a photo…

“Dear… What is this?” He looked at it with a puzzled face, and then glanced at you with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t know what it is…”

“Are you covering the message that I wrote just underneath it?” You beamed, before watching as he moved his finger to read the note.

‘ _Baby Han ultrasound~’_ is what you had wrote, and when he read over those three words, his eyes widened. Nobody had ever witnessed Jumin become so overwhelmed with emotion like this before, especially with the way in which he began to tear up.

“A… father… I’m going to be… a father…” He stared at you with wide eyes, before you suddenly found yourself caught in a gentle embrace. The other RFA members were making little happy noises in reaction to what Jumin had just said as he buried his head into your shoulder. “I am going to be the best father I can be with this child…”

You returned the hug, and felt yourself starting to cry now. “I know that you will… Happy new year, Jumin…”


End file.
